


Babeczkę i całusa poproszę || Destiel AU

by deandog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Coffee Shops, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Deastiel, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Winchester - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, cas, casdean - Freeform, deanxCas - Freeform, deanxcastiel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandog/pseuds/deandog
Summary: Castiel nie spodziewał się, że monotonna praca w cukierni może wnieść do jego życia coś znaczącego.Do czas, aż do drobnego lokalu Novaków, los nie przyprowadził Deana Winchestera.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Babeczkę i całusa poproszę || Destiel AU

Śnieg padał za oknem, powiększając warstwę białego puchu na chodniku. Gdy tylko zimowe buty przechodniów odbijały w nim swoje ślady, nowe płatki zapełniały te miejsca, naprawiając zniszczenia. Minusowa temperatura zmuszała ludzi do okrywania się szczelnie szalikami, dopinania kurtek czy poprawiania czapek, ale stanowiło to jedynie poboczny problem, bo większość spacerujących cieszyła się na widok spadających z nieba białych gwiazdek. Szczególnie radosne były dzieci, które biegały obrzucając się nawzajem śnieżkami i śmiejąc z uradowaniem. 

Castiel mógł obserwować to wszystko przez dużą szybę, która znajdowała się naprzeciwko niego. Pokryte śniegiem miasto miało niezwykły urok. Okolica szczególnie wyjątkowo wyglądała wieczorem, gdy na ulicach świeciły różnokolorowe lampki, a w centrum stawała pokaźna choinka, która kojarzyła mu się z czasami dzieciństwa. Wtedy wydawała mu się szczególnie ogromna, tak jakby sięgała do samego nieba. 

Na samą myśl nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Miłe wspomnienie jednak szybko uciekło, zastąpione przez otaczającą go rzeczywistość. 

Nie było wcale wieczoru, lampki jeszcze się nie świeciły, a on nawet nie był na zewnątrz. 

Zamiast tego tkwił w pracy, opierając się znudzony o ladę, co nie należało do wymarzonych zajęć pośród jego rówieśników, ale Castiel zaliczał się do dość uległych i pomocnych osobników. Nie chciał sprzeczać się na ten temat z rodzicami, tym bardziej, że wiedział, jak ważny był dla nich jego udział w rodzinnym biznesie. Dużo od niego oczekiwali, a on bardzo usilnie starał się temu sprostać, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że efekty tych starań nie są zadowalające. Nie chciał być tylko jednym wielkim rozczarowaniem, a wydawało mu się, że bywał nim często. W końcu zawsze mógł zrobić coś lepiej - przynajmniej tak uważał. Pomagając rodzicom w pracy mógł chociaż jakoś nadrobić bycie kompletnie nieidealnym synem. 

– Ładnie to wygląda, nie? 

Głos, który nagle dotarł do jego uszu, wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Castiel potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na chłopaka obok siebie. 

– Ah… Tak. Lubię tę porę roku – odpowiedział po chwili, uśmiechając się lekko z cieniem zmieszenia spowodowanym swoją własną nieuwagą.

– Ja też! – Jack wyszczerzył się do niego. 

Pracowali razem od niedawna, ale zaraźliwy entuzjazm Klin’a zdążył już nie raz zaskoczyć Castiela. Dogadywali się całkiem nieźle, mimo pewnej różnicy w wieku, chociaż Jack czasem zachowywał się niczym dziecko. Novak nie miał z tym specjalnego problemu - posiadał spore pokłady cierpliwości, które dawały sobie radę z mniej dojrzałą stroną młodszego współpracownika. Czasami wydawało mu się, że ten darzy go wręcz nadmiernym respektem, uznając za swoistego mentora. Jeśli Novak miał być szczery, czuł się najmniej odpowiednią osobą do stanowienia wzoru do naśladowania, jednak delikatne próby uświadomienia tego Kline’owi kończyły się fiaskiem.

– Jeju, chętnie bym teraz poszedł na dwór… – blondyn westchnął z rozmarzeniem, patrząc przez okno, za którym czaił się cały ten zaśnieżony, piękny świat. 

Castiel posłał mu pokrzepiające spojrzenie, bo dobrze go rozumiał - podzielali w końcu ten sam smutny los. Raczej każdy wolałby teraz spacerować po zaśnieżonym mieście, oglądać kiczowaty świąteczny film czy pić pyszną gorącą czekoladę w jakimś miłym miejscu.

Gorzej jeśli właśnie w takim miłym miejscu się pracowało. 

Novak westchnął i z braku lepszego zajęcia, przetarł blat przy kasie ścierką. Cukiernia jego rodziców nie należała do dużych, ale sam musiał przyznać, że miała pewien urok. Był to jeden z tych małych, rodzinnych biznesów, które musiały się jakoś trzymać w obliczu sieci rozsianych po całym kraju. Nie wiodło im się jednak wcale najgorzej, a ten przybytek był pewnym oczkiem w głowie jego opiekunów. 

Przy drzwiach rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk dzwoneczka. Odgłos był cichy, ale Castiel nauczył się zwracać na niego uwagę. Nie było to też trudne zważywszy na porę roku, bo przy otwarciu drzwi do wnętrza kawiarenki wtargnął chłód dworu. Chłopak poczuł go, aż przy ladzie, dostając namiastkę zimowej pogody, która nie była najprzyjemniejsza, gdy miało się na sobie jedynie cienki, niebieski sweter.

Zarówno dźwięk jak i zimny podmuch sprawiły, że uniósł wzrok. To połączenie oznaczało nowego klienta, którego należało obsłużyć, więc Novak wyprostował plecy i odnalazł wzrokiem postać, która pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu.

Pojawiła, choć bardziej adekwatne byłoby stwierdzenie, że wtargnęła. Nieznajomy wpadł do środka, niewiele robiąc sobie z wycieraczki przy wejściu i tym samym roznosząc po całym pomieszczeniu śnieg masywnymi butami. Biała masa zaczynała topnieć w cieple ogrzewanego budynku, a w tym czasie właściciel buciorów zdążył znaleźć się przy kasie.  
Zrobił to dość szybko, wnosząc energiczno-chaotyczną atmosferę do panującego tu spokoju i harmonii. W jednej chwili dopiero wchodził, a w następnej już stał przed Castielem, wyplątując się nieco z ciemnozielonego szalika, który w środku nie spełniał swojej roli i zamiast przyjemnie chronić go przed zimnem, męcząco grzał. 

Wzrok Novaka odnalazł twarz nieznajomego, która wcześniej ukryta była gdzieś w chaosie grubych zimowych ubrań. Aż do teraz.

Zielone oczy były najpiękniejszym widokiem jaki mógł zobaczyć, a z czasem miał się w tym tylko utwierdzić. 

Castiel wcale nie planował łapać spojrzenia tego chłopaka. Wcale nie chciał nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego - był ostatnią osobą, która sama z siebie zainicjowałaby coś takiego z nieznajomym. Jednak Castiel Novak miał na to niewielki wpływ. Los chciał, aby niebieskie oczy spotkały się z zielonymi.

– Są babeczki? 

Głos zdawał się dobiegać z bardzo daleka i już po raz drugi dzisiaj, Novak musiał otrząsnąć się z jakiegoś odległego świata, w którym nieświadomie się gubił.

– Huh? – wymamrotał w pierwszym odruchu, co było bardzo nieprofesjonalne – A-ah… Tak. Tak, oczywiście, są.

Gdy wrócił do rzeczywistości, cieszył się, że chociaż nie podskoczył na dźwięk głosu nieznajomego (który notabene był przyjemny dla ucha…) i jednocześnie błagał w duchu, żeby tamten moment zawieszenia nie trwał tak długo jak mu się wydawało… Ile tak stał? Co jeśli klient musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź? Albo co gorsza… Co jeśli tak intensywnie się na niego gapił, że ten zwrócił uwagę?

– O, super. – Ton głosu właściciela zielonych oczu nie wskazywał, aby coś było nie tak. Nie zwrócił uwagi na brak taktu Castiela, czy może umiejętnie go zignorował? – To dwie babeczki poproszę. 

– Jasne. 

Po tym szybkim i krótkim mruknięciu, Novak od razu się odwrócił, woląc zniknąć z bezpośredniego pola widzenia tych zielonych oczu. Obrócił się plecami, wychodząc z założenia, że jeśli nie będzie teraz na niego patrzył, to będzie lepiej (najłatwiej byłoby wmówić sobie, że „skoro ja go nie widzę, to on też mnie nie widzi”, ale ta sztuczka przestała działać jeszcze wcześniej niż zniknęła wiara w Świętego Mikołaja). Założył foliowe rękawiczki i sięgnął po papierową torebkę, aby włożyć do niej dwa, zachęcająco pachnące muffiny. Starał się wyważyć tę czynność tak, aby nie trwała zbyt długo, ale jednocześnie na tyle ją przeciągnąć, aby móc się ogarnąć (czy to w ogóle było możliwe? Zdawało mu się, że chodzi ciągle z głową w chmurach, w czym tylko utwierdzali go ludzie w jego otoczeniu). 

Wreszcie wrócił przed obliczę nieznajomego chłopaka i położył delikatnie paczkę z babeczkami na blacie. Nabił kwotę na kasę, a gdy to miał już za sobą, skończyły się preteksty do nie unoszenia wzroku. 

– Trzy… Trzy dolary. 

Chłopak zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu portfela, a to dało Castielowi chwilę na obserwację nienarażoną na niezręczność. 

Zielony tęczówki nie były jedynym ładnym elementem twarzy nieznajomego. Policzki i czubek nosa były zaczerwienione od chłodu panującego na zewnątrz, a to w urokliwy sposób uwydatniało piegi, które teraz szczególnie zwróciły uwagę Novaka. Zaraz przyłapał się na tym, że próbuje dostrzec czy plamki zdobią też nos chłopaka, czy są jedynie rozsiane po jego policzkach.

– O, proszę. – Nieświadomy niczego obiekt jego obserwacji położył odpowiednią sumę obok kasy. 

Spokojnie, Castiel. To tylko zwykły klient. Jak każdy inny. 

Zwykły klient o absolutnie przepięknych oczach i urokliwych piegach, od których nie miał ochoty odrywać wzroku.

Klient w jego typie, o którym będzie myślał dzisiaj przed snem, snując historie, które nigdy się nie wydarzą.

Aż sam poczuł się głupio z tą świadomością. Było to uczucie lekko piekącego wstydu, który na razie musiał od siebie odsunąć, bo wciąż był w pracy, wciąż miał tego człowieka naprzeciwko siebie i wciąż musiał stwarzać pozory, a nie pływać we własnych myślach

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał, zbierając pieniądze i wydając resztę.

Zawahał się, ale postanowił jeszcze raz podnieść wzrok. Tym razem zielonooki posłał mu uśmiech.  
Uśmiech pod wpływem, którego Castiel poczuł jak uginają się pod nim nogi.

Czy tak czują się te nastolatki we wszystkich książkach i filmach młodzieżowych, gdy pada na nie wzrok superprzystojnego chłopaka marzeń?  
Wydawało mu się, że tak. 

I wydawało mu się też, że ten kontakt wzrokowy był dłuższy niż powinien. Dłuższy niż nakazywałaby kultura.

Tonął w tym momencie, który wydawał mu się trwać wieczność, chociaż pewnie były to zaledwie sekundy, aż wreszcie nieznajomy chłopak się odwrócił. I Castiel chciałby przysiąść, że zerknął jeszcze przez ramię, ale nie był już pewien czy może ufać samemu sobie, czy to nie był wymysł jego wyobraźni. 

Po tym powód jego zwiększonego roztargnienia opuścił cukiernię, wpuszczając znów do środka powiew chłodu.

Novak został ze samym sobą, przyśpieszonym biciem serca i setką myśli na sekundę. Poprawił sweter, nagle czując się, jakby było o wiele cieplej, mimo, że dosłownie chwilę temu do środka wpadło zimne powietrze. Odetchnął; musiał wziąć się w garść. Powoli podniósł wzrok i wtedy za szybą rzucił mu się w oczy inny widok. 

Zielonooki chłopak, będący jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej tuż przed nim, teraz stał przed budynkiem w towarzystwie rudowłosej dziewczyny, której wręczał jedną z babeczek. Wyglądali na całkiem radosnych i szczęśliwych. Nagle cała wielkość momentu sprzed kilkunastu sekund runęła. 

No tak, czego mógł się spodziewać?


End file.
